


After the Flight

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: After a fast flight through the cold air, Harry wants nothing more than to hit the quidditch showers alone. Unfortunately, someone else is already there...





	After the Flight

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy please let me know :)

Harry was sopping wet by the time he reached the quidditch changing rooms. He had taken his broom on an impromptu flight over the Forbidden Forest and been surprised by a heavy rainfall. Now, tired and satisfied in the way only a fast ride through the cold air could accomplish, all he could think about was a long, hot shower. With the broom slung over his shoulder, he opened the door - and was met by the sound of running water. More precisely, the sound of someone taking a shower. 

He sighed. This was supposed to be an evening of solitude and reflection, and even though the shower room was big enough for Harry to stay far away from the unknown bather, he still felt disappointed. He had planned a good, long wank under the spray as the perfect ending to the day. Well, certainly not _now_ with someone else nearby. Disgruntled, he began to undress. 

It was when he started to unlace his trousers that he heard it: the unmistakable sound of someone trying to bite down a moan. It was a breathy, tremulous little thing, but loud enough to be heard over the sound of the spraying water. And it sent a most unwelcome and completely unexpected jolt of arousal to Harry's groin. 

What the hell? 

It wasn't exactly uncommon for sounds like that to be heard in a boys' dormitory. In fact it happened all the time, and Harry never paid any attention to the moans of pleasure and exertion from his dorm mates. And never once had such a sound made him feel anything other that slight annoyance or the occasional embarrassment, when someone was particularly loud. So of course, the wave of arousal that hit him with the sound of that tiny whimper, was a complete shock. 

He felt his cheeks burn. For a moment, he considered sneaking out of the changing room and shower in the castle. The unknown intruder on Harry's privacy (well, to be perfectly honest, it _was_ the other way around, but this wasn't a time to place blame) didn't seem to have noticed that he was no longer alone. A much louder moan at that very moment confirmed this theory. Harry's cock made an enthusiastic jump in his pants. 

Holy crap! 

Harry bit his lip. This was the point of no return. Either he turned around and fled this highly confusing and frightening scene...or - Harry swallowed - he stayed right where he was to see what would happen further.... Another sweet little sound from the only occupied cubicle, made his willy stand straight, and thus making the decision for him. 

With trembling hands, he managed to undress and grab a towel from one of the shelves, before he walked on shaking legs to the cubicle right next to the one that emitted those lovely sounds. As he reached out his hand to turn on the spray, his heart almost stopped. He knew he would be discovered the moment he turned that handle. But this was too good to miss. The water hit him in the face with a welcome intensity. As expected, there was a surprised gasp from behind the stall wall, followed by silence. For ten terrifying seconds, the only sound was that of twin shower sprays hitting skin and tiles. Then Harry cleared his throat. 

Almost instantly, the breathy moaning started anew. Harry held his breath and listened. There was something different about the moans this time. They were louder and less controlled. Almost as if...as if the bloke behind the wall _wanted_ to be heard. The thought sent a thrill through Harry's body, and without a second thought, he took a hold of his own neglected erection and began to stroke. 

God, this was strange. Two guys standing under their own spray of water, wanking _together_. Harry had never been more aroused in his life. The sounds the other bloke was making, _Merlin_. So honest in their intensity, so unashamed. Harry's hand moved faster, and he was no longer able to stay silent. He groaned and gasped as the pleasure built - higher and higher, intensified a million times by the almost posh sounds coming from the unknown boy only a few inches away. It turned Harry on to no end. 

And then Harry came. In long, satisfying spurts all over the tiles on the wall, with a strangled shout that reverberated throughout the entire room. Apparently, this was all it took for the other bloke to finish. He groaned loudly and swore under his breath, sending a renewed jolt of pleasure to Harry's spent cock. 

For a moment, the only sound was that of heavy breathing, and the spray of water flushing semen out through the drain. Then Harry heard an unmistakable chuckle, just before an all too well-known voice drawled from behind the white tiles: 

"Well, Potter, who would have thought that you could be so useful?" 

Harry felt all the blood drain from his face. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Had he really just got off listening to Draco sodding Malfoy wanking?! Reality hit him like a bucket of cold water to the groin. Yes. Yes, he had. And he had bloody loved it. 

He waited for the shame and humiliation to hit him. But it didn't. Instead, a rush of clarity swept through him. Malfoy _knew_ it was Harry in the next cubicle. And yet...he had carried right on.. In fact, he had been even more eager after he found out. Did that mean...

Harry didn't have time to contemplate what it might mean. A blond head popped around the cubicle wall, and mischievous grey eyes sparkled at him. Harry bit his lip. Without thinking, he reached out a hand. For a moment, Draco looked taken aback. Then he smiled - not smirked - and took the proffered hand, stepping right up to Harry. They were so close. And so very naked. 

Malfoy was just that bit taller than Harry, and his hair, made golden by the water, dripped gently down onto Harry's face. A droplet of water landed on his lower lip, and Draco bent down to lick it off. Harry's heart stood still. Then he tilted his head in silent invitation, and their lips met. 

There was no doubt in Harry's mind. Draco was the best kisser he had ever come across. Eager, yet gentle, as if he didn't want to hurt Harry - which was a completely new and very welcome development. 

Without his permission, Harry's arms wound themselves around Malfoy's neck, pulling him closer. The blond responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and tightening his grip until they were flush against each other. Harry instantly had proof that he wasn't the only one ready for round two. 

From now on, he wouldn't mind company in the shower at all. 

**End**


End file.
